Do or Die
by Link Guru
Summary: Two brothers await their greatest challenge yet. Will they become legends in the hunting trade, or a nameless grave along the chasm floor way.


Here's something unexpected

**Here's something unexpected. This is a Monster Hunter tale. I love this game, and this is sort of a retelling of me and my brother against a Lao Shan Lung.**

**Do or Die.**

**(Link Guru)**

The wind blew and stirred the mist that lay on the rocky path. Only a few glimmers of sunlight fell into the chasm, turning everything a dull gray. Amidst the dreary passageway were two figures. The first was pacing back and forth, spinning one of his arrows between his fingers. The other was crouched on the ground, sharpening his long sword. Each figure clad in a fine set of armor.

The one pacing wore thick padded pants with small metal squares covering it. His chest was covered by a white linen shirt and over that was a metal breastplate. His right arm was covered by a bamboo shielding all the way down to his wrist. A long metal helmet protected his head. He had a large bow strapped to his back. It was the famous Dragon Bow Earth. Legend tells that an arrow from this bow could fly completely through a mountain.

His partner was dressed in a similar style. He wore metal greaves, leggings, and gauntlets. His chest plate was a heavy metal with two small spikes rutting from the shoulders. On his head was a helmet with two large horns out the sides. The long sword in his hands was the mighty Fire Dragon Sword, fabled to be able to cut the earth to its core.

They were the two famous hunter brothers from Pokke Village. The Guild had requested their assistance and sop here they were at the fortress, awaiting their greatest challenge.

"Yeah, Aesgir," The ached said. "Do you feel that?"

"I feel it Kazarian." Aesgir nodded. "It's coming." Kazarian aimed at the pile of explosives near the chasm's entrance. "What if we fail?" Kazarian asked darkly.

"Well we won't fail then we won't have to worry about that now will we." Aesgir said.

"Good plan. Anyway do have that power coating for me?" Kazarian asked.

"Here." Aesgie said, tossing a vile of red coating to Kazarian. There was silence between the two for a few moments, each letting the ever increasing quakes reverberate in them.

"Why do you hunt?" Kazarian asked suddenly. Aesgir stared at him blankly. "What?" Was all he could say.

"Like I said, why do you hunt? I mean we have the farm back home and we could make a nice living off that. Why do we risk our necks out here?"

Aesgir rubbed his chin. "I guess I do it for the rush. I love the hunt and the thrill of the chase. It's the adrenaline rush." Aesgir eyed Kazarian thoughtfully. "How about you Kaz, why do you hunt?"

"I guess, I want to protect our home." Kazarian said with building conviction. "I want to protect The elder, the veteran, the cats who work for us, the old treasure hunter, those two girls behind the desk who always seems so happy to see us, even Redesta, that cynical old gal by the fire. I especially want to protect-." Before Kazarian could finish, a loud roar rent the air and tore through the chasm.

Through the mist they could see their target, a mountain of a monster, longer than their whole village and almost as wide as the chasm. Its red scales were darkened with age and scared from countless battles. Before them was the Lao Shan Lung.

"Are you ready?" Aesgir asked, setting into a ready stance.

"Ready." Kazarian said, aiming at the pile of explosives. With each step the dragon drew closer and closer until its head was directly above the explosives.

"And it begins." Kazarian muttered as he loosed his arrow and let it fly straight to the explosives.

**-X-**

"Ahh!" Kazarian yelled as he dove off the high bridge spanning the chasm and landed on the back of the Lao Shan. Trying hard to keep his balance against the constant swaying of the dragon's body, Kazarian managed to place two anti-dragon bombs on the soft flesh in between the scales. The fuse was short and Kazarian had no time to scramble away, so he raised his shielding arm and braced himself. The explosion caused the Lao Shan to roar in pain and send Kazarian flying a good thirty feet to the ground below.

"Are you all right Kaz?" Aesgir yelled, still swinging his blade at the Lao Shan's belly. Kazarian lay on the ground for a moment before popping the cork on a first aid bottle and draining its contents. Immediately he felt this strength returning.

"Hey, I'm fine." Kazarian called, getting up, dusting himself off, and drawing his massive bow. He let fly arrow after arrow as he backed up. Aesgir kept underneath it, swinging his sword and the softer under belly.

Kazarian grabbed a longer arrow and notched it onto the string. The arrow began to glow and warm in his hands. "Now, SPLINTER!" Kazarian yelled, letting the arrow go. The arrow separated into six separate arrows. Each one pierced into the dragon's hide and released a burst of black lightning, the dragon element infused in the arrows. The Lao Shan stumbled from the impact, but kept on going forward.

Aesgir planted his feet firm as he set his blade in position. His long sword began to glow a deep red as he summoned up his warring spirit. With strength like a rip tide Aesgir rushed forward and unleashed a frenzied slash set ending with an earth shaking slice. The Lao Shan stumbled and stopped for a moment from pain, but soon it was up on its feet again, lumbering towards the fortress.

And this was how their hunt continued. Kazarian took advantage of the many ledges and high points to rain down arrows onto the Lao Shan while Aesgir stayed low aiming for the week points. The Lao Shan continued to rumble along.

From one of Kazarian's vantage points he saw that they were close to the first wooden barricade. Aesgir was still swinging away, backing up after each swing.

"Watch out Aesgir." Kazarian yelled as Aesgir backed close to the fortress. Aesgir seemed not to hear him as he continued to retreat. He stumbled in surprise when his back hit the wall.

"Move fool!" Kazarian yelled as the Lao Shan reared back to smash the barricade. The dragon charged, Aesgir threw something, the fortress shattered and green smoke wafted from beneath the Lao Shan. Kazarian relaxed realizing what had happened. At the last second Aesgir had thrown a farcaster, teleporting him safely back to the base camp. Letting the Lao Shan lumber on Kazarian retreated to the base camp and found Aesgir lying on the cot.

"Close call?" Kazarian asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Aesgir muttered. "Come on, it's probably near the fortress by now."

Kazarian looked to the far wall as Aesgir readied himself. "Let's grab some of these bolts." He suggested, grabbing a round full. Aesgir grabbed a canon ball and so did Kazarian. The two ran out onto the battlements with multiple ioprey. They ran in a zigzag pattern, avoiding the ioprey and making it safely to the other side.

The two stood in front of the bombardment canons, waiting for their target. They felt its approach before it came into view. Its thunderous footsteps shook the ground. Through the mist the saw its head.

"Fire!" Aesgir shouted. With two claps of thunder the explosive orbs were sent sailing. With a tremendous impact they struck the Lao Shan's shell causing it to crack and break in parts. Then with a battle cry that sounded like a raving beast, Aesgir jumped down and started to slice at the Lao Shan. From up on top Kazarian began to rain down arrows onto every open patch on the Lao Shan's body.

Kazarian popped off the cap from his vile of power coating and dipped in his arrows. The coating gave the arrows even more power. The Lao Shan growled loudly as more powerful arrows stuck into it. With a loud roar it rose onto its hind legs and slowly ambled towards the fortress.

"Be ready Kaz!" Aesgir shouted. Kazarian rushed to the large red button in the center of the fortress. The Lao Shan came closer and closer until Kazarian could feel its breath on him. Kazarian smiled darkly then hit the button. Four massive spikes shot out from around the gate and speared the Lao Shan's chest. It fell back onto four legs howling in pain. It still stood, however shakily, and was still attacking the fortress.

"What the hell does it take to kill this beast?" Kazarian growled. Suddenly he had an idea. As he examined the Lao Shan he noticed a spot in its forehead that was bleeding significantly. Kazarian knew he had an opportunity. As the Lao Shan gathered its wits, Kazarian dropped down in front of its.

"Aesgir move!" He yelled, drawing another special arrow. Again, his arrow warmed and glowed. The arrow grew brighter and brighter until it looked like a bolt of lightning.

"To hell with you!" Kazarian yelled, letting the arrow go. It streaked through the air and slipped into the wound. The arrow pierced through its skull and buried itself in the Lao Shan's brain. The Lao Shan Lung roared and thrashed, then rose onto its back legs, roared one last time and fell to the ground, dead

**-X-**

The Guild Hall was bustling with activity. Hunters were everywhere, eating, trading, planning, and bragging about latest conquests. The waitresses were busy bringing drinks and food, cleaning tables, and slapping away the few stray hands. The guild master Hena stood near the fire pit, a hint of worry on her still cheerful face. Redesta, a guild hall regular, walked over to her.

"What's the matter Hena, you look worried." She asked.

Hena jumped a little, not realizing her worry was so obvious. "Its nothing really." Hena mumbled, looking away.

"Alright." Redesta said slowly. "By the way, I thought you should know, word just came in that Aesgir and Kazarian aren't coming back." Hena gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth.

"Oh no, please, what happened." She asked urgently. Redesta smile triumphantly.

"I don't know, I lied." She said. Hena glared at her.

"Why would you say such horrible things?" Hena demanded.

"Just to prove you were worried about those two.' Redesta said. "But why bother, I bet those two failed and are cowering back at their dump of a home right now." She said haughtily.

"Don't say such things." Hena said angrily. "Those two are great hunters and you know it. They've slain the Rathalos, Monobalos, Gravios, Kushala Daora, Lunastra, the list goes on. Can you make any of those claims?" Hena finished her "tirade" in a huff.

"Why do you care so much for those two." Redesta asked slyly. Hena faltered.

"Um…well, I-I feel like all the hunters that go out are my responsibility. Kaz and his brother are no different."

"You know no one believes you right?" Redesta said smugly. Hena oopened her mouth to respond, but the doors to the guild hall burst open.

In walked Kazarian and Aesgir walked in, supporting each other so neither would fall. The two were exhausted, but triumphant smiles lit up their faces. Hena practically few across the roomand threw her arms around their necks.

"Kaz, Aesgir, it's so good to see you. Was your hunt successful?" She asked exuberantly. Kazarian laughed and pointed out the door.

"See for yourself." Hena and a number of other hunters looked out and gasped. A group of Felynes had just finished taking the Lao Shan Lung's massive horn off of their cart. They upended it onto an all ready large pile of scales, shells, spines and other parts.

"What a haul." A hunter named Serin said with a low whistle.

Redesta sneered. "So how'd you steal all that?"

"Cool it Redesta." An older hunter named Orkin chided. "This is all these two, I'm sure of it." He said, indicating Kazarian and Aesgir.

"Drinks all around!" Hena exclaimed happily. "Tonight we celebrate the Lao Shan Lung's demise." The whole room erupted into cheers as waitress after waitress hustled out carrying fresh mugs of beer.

The night was filled with food, drinks, stories, and songs. Everyone wanted to here the story of the two brother's triumph. Through the night Hena mad sure she was close at all times, and, maybe, just a little closer to Kazarian.

From that day on, the two brothers, Asgire, christened the Spirit Assassin, and Kazarian, dubbed the Mountain Lord, were forever inscribed in the annals of history as the first to ever sly the feared mountain dragon, The Lao Shan Lung.

**-X-**

**Well there you have it people. My love of Monster Hunter in story form. In case I didn't describe it well, the armor sets were the Genesis and Auroras sets. It is our favorite set right now. I will have some other stuff up eventually, it's just that I'm a slow typer.**

**-Link Guru **


End file.
